Seeing Things Differently
by Hp0tter fan
Summary: Discover a whole new perspective on our favorite stories, this time told from Hermione's perspective. Learn Hermione's secret gift that played a rather large roll in defeating the worst dark wizard in history.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I want to preempt this story with a few thoughts going forward. This story will be told from Hermione's perspective. My plan is to go strictly along with the wonderful stories as told by the amazing JK Rowling (Also, I own none of these characters, or the stories. I only own my fun little additions) other than the big difference that will become immediately evident. If at any point you believe I have my facts wrong or messed up something, please let me know. I will monitor comments and change if necessary. Thank you all so much for reading!

Chapter 1

My name is Hermione Granger. I have come to be well known to all of the wizarding world for my part in defeating the greatest dark wizard of all time alongside my two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. There is more to the story, you know? There usually is. I am going to tell you all about my perspective of our adventures.

My story begins the day I got the most amazing news of my entire life, news that would change the entire course of not only my own life, but also that of the entire wizarding world. I had no idea when I woke that warm summer morning just how important that day would be. I awoke to what I thought would be just another ordinary day, if I had only known how wrong I was….

I woke early this particular summer morning. The familiar smell of eggs and toast reached my nose, causing a smile to cross my face. I jumped out of bed eagerly, taking the stairs two at a time before rounding into the small kitchen with a bound. "Good morning mum!" I said, placing my arms around her neck with a small squeeze. "It smells amazing!"

My mum turned, a smile on her face. "Good morning love. I wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast before heading to work. Your dad is already at the office, getting set up."

My mum and dad had their own dentist practice nearby. I was pleased my mum had stayed behind to prepare breakfast for me before going in today. She had a habit of doing this a couple of times a week during the summer time, when I was not in school.

As I stuffed another bite of eggs into my mouth, my mum bent over me, placing a small kiss on my head. "Enjoy your breakfast. I need to get going, we have a full appointment book today." She grabbed her bag and gave me a small wave as she ran out the door.

I finished my breakfast before heading upstairs to continue the book I had been reading on advanced maths applications. I had been almost finished the night before when my mum insisted I turn in for the night. I couldn't wait to pick it back up.

As I entered my room, a smile came to my face. The sunlight was pouring through the large window across my overstuffed white chair. Next to the chair was a small table that held my latest reading material. I walked slowly across my room, enjoying the feel of the plush cream carpet between my bare toes.

Just as I settled myself in my most comfortable chair I nearly screamed when I heard a sharp tapping sound at my bedroom window. My fear was not lessened at the sight of a rather large owl sitting on my window sill, a rolled bit of what appeared to be a yellowed piece of paper tied to its leg. I stood there for what felt like seconds but could have very well been several minutes contemplating what exactly was the proper course of action in this odd situation. I eventually decided that the owl was possibly stuck, and thus opening my window to attempt to free the poor creature. I was once again straining my vocal chords when the owl flew immediately into my room, perching itself on the footboard of my large four poster bed. It then sat eerily still, almost seeming to be waiting for me as I once again contemplated what exactly I was to do. Once I decided the owl had no intention of hurting me, _could owls really intend on doing anything anyway_ , I approached it slowly. As I did so, the owl seemed to lift the leg with the attached note towards me. I slowly removed it. Once relieved of it's burden, the owl flew away out of the still open window.

As I turned to watch the owl's departure, my room disappeared before my eyes. I was instead surrounded by a scene that was unknown to my then strictly muggle experiences and knowledge base.

All around me were oddly dressed people, many appearing to be wearing long black robes. A few wore other color robes. Their attire was not the only thing to make the people seem so strange. Some of them seemed to be waving branches of wood at different things. The result of the branch waving was possibly the most disturbing part thus far. It appeared that when these bits of wood were waved, something would happen, almost if by magic. Immediately I reigned in my obviously overactive imagination. Clearly I had fallen into some dream or another. I soon found that I was simply an observer of my surroundings. No one around me was able to hear or see me. After deciding I was in no immediate danger, I decided to go explore my dream world further.

I walked down the long, narrow street. The oddly dressed people were everywhere on this street. I began looking more at the scenery that held these people. I appeared to be amongst a market of some sort. There were shops lining both sides of the road, more of the robe clad people standing outside, apparently trying to peddle their wares. There were brooms at one shop which seemed to be moving about of their own accord. Another shop held all sorts of animals. It appeared to be somewhat of a pet store, although I could not imagine anyone wanting some of those animals as pets. The final store I was able to view in my brief vision was one that piqued my interest greatly. It was the most interesting looking bookstore I had ever seen, and believe me I had seen a great many. The view through the window showed shelves upon shelves of books that appeared to range from small journals to large ancient tomes. I could not resist the urge to walk inside. I was just about to step inside toward the welcoming smell of paper and ink when the wonderful world before me disappeared, and I was once again standing in my bedroom.

I looked around my room, looking for any evidence that what I had seen had been real. The only piece that supported my memories was the small bit of rolled paper. I sat back into my chair before untying the string and unrolling the paper. The script that met my eyes was elegant and sure, almost appearing to be printed.

It was the letter that would come to be so familiar to me in future years, the letter that I would very much look forward to every summer. As it was, I was confused and maybe slightly scared by the words before me. In addition to the usual invitation to join Hogwarts for the following term, I was also informed that a professor would be calling at precisely 5 o'clock that very evening to offer further explanation.

I read the letter over several times over, harboring an odd feeling that the letter in my hands somehow had to do with the strange dream I had experienced only moments before. I quickly gathered my shoes and library card, having confidence that the answers I was in search of were no further than my own personal retreat, the local library. Once I arrived, I paused a moment, allowing the familiar smell to calm my nerves. I wasn't quite sure what to search for so I went to the section on witches. I tried looking for any reference to a "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". I was almost relieved when my search turned up no results. Maybe I was being too specific. I tried looking for references to any wizarding or magic school next. Most of the books about magic were fiction stories, which were of no use to me. After over an hour of searching with similarly no results, I decided to check out a few obscure books on the history of magic in the UK and one on ancient schools before heading home.

I spent the rest of my afternoon in much the same way, books spread on my bed, searching for any clue that may help me to decipher the origin of the letter, to no avail. I was so engrossed in my research that I was startled to hear my mother's voice coming from the front door hours later. "Hermione love, we're home!" I could hear her and my father as they entered, leaving their keys and bags by the door.

I left the letter and my books sitting in my room, not wishing to tell my mother just what I had been up to all day. I did catch a glance of the large clock that hung on the wall on my way down the stairs. It was 4:45, only fifteen minutes until the time the odd letter had threatened the visit of a professor. I pushed the thought from my head almost immediately, going to wrap my mum then dad in a loving hug.

"What's for dinner?" This was the proverbial question of every evening. I was a bit more earnest this evening though, given that I had missed lunch altogether due to being so engrossed in my research.

My mum pulled out a menu from the kitchen drawer to my very favorite Chinese food take away place. "I thought we could order in tonight. I've had a long day and don't really feel up to cooking. It isn't nearly dinner time yet, though. Would you like to go for a walk?" My mother asked, hopeful to take advantage of the uncharacteristically mild summer day.

After thinking for only a moment, I decided that getting out of the house before the expected arrival time of the unknown professor was exactly what I needed to let it go as a fictitious, although disturbing, practical joke. Who would have seen fit to play such a joke was beyond me, as I really did not have any friends at all, much less one who would think such a prank as humorous.

I quickly grabbed my trainers, finishing tying them just as the large clock in the living room chimed the arrival of five o'clock. My heart stopped as there came a sharp knock at the door.

 _'No way'_ I thought, blanching. My mother went to answer the door, I followed a short distance behind her. The sight that met our eyes was disturbing on a great many levels.

The woman before us stood out as very odd in our normal suburban neighborhood. She was wearing a green robe, like the people in my vision had been. She also had on a tall pointy witch's hat. She looked around as if to see if anyone was looking before letting herself in and closing the door behind her. My mother looked a bit taken aback at the woman's boldness. "Can I help you?" She said to the strange woman who was eyeing me with a tight smile upon her lips.

"Of course, I am so sorry." She extended her hand for my mother to shake. My mother took it, shaking it somewhat reluctantly. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I assume you have read your letter?" She turned to me.

I blanched. I immediately regretted not showing my mother right away. I stood rooted in my spot until I heard my father enter the room behind me. As Professor McGonagall made her somewhat odd introductions once again, I quickly excused myself to gather the letter from my room.

I handed the letter to my mother upon my return. I looked curiously at the professor, trying my best not to appear too nosy or rude. If she noticed my staring, she made no mention of it and waited patiently as my mother and father read over the letter, the same bit of skepticism I had displayed earlier spread on their faces.

My mother spoke first. "Please forgive my rudeness, but I am not quite sure to make of this letter or your appearance here. I am sure you will understand that we will be in need of a great deal more information." She gave the oddly dressed woman a kind but reserved smile.

"I would expect no less, and would be concerned if you did not ask." She once again took it upon herself to get more comfortable in our home, walking past us into our sitting room. We all watched oddly, but eventually followed. Once we were all seated, she began to speak once again. She explained the basics about the wizarding world, Hogwarts, and the choice that lay before me. I had of course been thrilled with the idea of this whole new world I knew nothing about. I saw it as an opportunity to learn and I could not wait to get started. We discussed the need for supplies before going forth on the Hogwarts Express. We agreed upon a meeting time in London on August 1, when I would exchange my money for wizard money and be walked around by someone to show me just where to get all of the items on my list. My parents were apprehensive but proud that I had been chosen for such an amazing opportunity and eventually agreed.

The morning of August first finally arrived. My parents and I were a buzz of nervous energy that morning as we prepared for our meeting. We approached the agreed upon location, just outside a seemingly abandoned shop in London. I quickly picked out McGonagall's telltale robe amongst the shoppers. As soon as we arrived by her side, she slipped into a door which had I not just seen her go through, I would not have even noticed. As we stepped into the dark pub, I noticed that everyone here was dressed in the same way as Professor McGonagall. She then led us through the pub, out the back door, and to an obviously solid brick wall. A few taps and brick movements later, I was staring at one of the most exciting yet disturbing sights in my life.

Before me was the exact scene from my vision, complete with the crowd of busy witches and wizards hustling about, as though it was the most normal thing in the world. I took a deep breath, calming my racing heart at the fruition of my vision. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Hermione." The words were simple but held great meaning both in that moment and for the rest of my life. Deciding that there was no use in worrying further, and not wishing to miss out on learning as much as I could about this fantastic new world, I followed Professor McGonagall as she started down the street.

After exchanging my money at a bank called Gringotts, which was filled with tiny men that the professor informed us were called goblins, we went into many different shops where I purchased a wand, robes for school, a cat, and several other items that were all a part of this world. Each purchase filled me with a sense of belonging that I had never really known before. It felt as though pieces of my life were falling into place. The final, and possibly largest, piece was the books. We entered the shop I had been robbed of in my vision and it had been even more amazing than I could have hoped. More than an hour and many, many books later, we returned to the entrance of Diagon Alley, bringing to close an unbelievable day.

I spent the next month reading, rereading, even memorizing the books I had purchased. I wanted to know everything about this amazing new world. My endless thirst for knowledge constantly fed. I packed and repacked my chest with my new robes, wand, and other magical items. The only non-magical item I packed was a small picture of my parents and I in front of our tent in the Forrest of Dean where we had camped when I was younger.

When the day finally arrived of my departure, I was more excited than nervous. My mother held tight to my hand as we made our way through King's Cross Station and to the platform. A strong sense of the great importance of this moment came over me as I stepped through the steam toward the bright red steam engine.


	2. The Troll

As I stepped slowly onto the step to board the train, I turned to give a final wave to my mum and dad. The small tear in my mother's eye nearly made me turn around and run back to her arms. The undeniable desire to learn more about this amazing new world was the only thing that kept me going as I boarded the train for the first time. I spent the majority of my train ride getting to know some of my fellow students. Many seemed to know a great deal about magic, speaking of it as though it were commonplace in their lives.

I was hopeful for the prospect of a new school, and a new start. If I'm being honest, I had not been terribly popular at my old school, tending to spend most of my time in the library rather than the playground. After the train ride though, I was hopeful. I met a few very friendly students, some of whom would prove to be the very best of friends.

Upon arriving at the school, I again felt like this could not be real. The logical side of my brain simply was unable to reconcile with the wonder and magic that surrounded me. I remember the first time I walked up to the castle. It was beautiful and historic looking. I had read a great deal about it's history over the past month and could not wait to investigate first hand! We were ushered into the great hall by Professor McGonagall. I took notice of the fact that she seemed to be so much a part of this environment, blending seamlessly into it.

After being sorted into our houses, we were taken to our dormitories. I had been sorted into Gryffindor, thankfully so had many of my new friends. I could not wait to get settled and write to my mum. I could only imagine her surprise when my letter was delivered by an owl instead of the normal post. I knew she would be so excited to hear all about everything I had seen today. I spent the rest of that evening in my room reading over my textbooks once again and ensuring I was prepared for the upcoming term.

The next weeks were filled with much learning. I learned some of the basic spells which would be the foundation for the rest of my life in the magical world. I was quite pleased with the ease of learning I experienced in most of my classes. The only class I felt that I had been one-upped was quidditch lessons. Harry seemed to take to it right away, whereas I felt like it was all a bit unsafe and not worth the risk. I had to help Ron and Harry in many of our classes, showing them the correct wand movements, potion ingredients, and other things that I did willingly.

One of the students who had been sorted into Slytherin house was the very opposite of kind or welcoming. His name was Draco Malfoy. He seemed to make it his goal to get Harry into trouble and kicked out of school. He even tried to get Harry to meet him in the astronomy tower one night for a duel, and of course Harry was thick enough to go along with it. Malfoy thought he could get him caught and expelled, but thankfully that did not happen. It did not end as Harry had planned, but we did discover a trap door under a three headed dog that would prove to be very useful as Harry fought and won against Voldemort for the first time.

I thought I was being a good friend, sticking by Ron and Harry's side, ensuring they were learning as much as possible. Apparently Ron and Harry felt differently. Shortly before the Halloween feast, I overheard them talking about me as they walked through the courtyard. Apparently Ron in particular was ungrateful for my constant help. I will admit, my feelings were hurt. It felt a great deal like it had at my old school. I felt like the book worm outcast with no real friends.

As I brushed past them, making sure they knew I had heard them I felt darkness creeping into my vision. It was the same way I had felt the day I had the vision of Diagon Alley. I quickly ducked into an abandoned corridor before the vision overtook me. All of a sudden I was in a familiar bathroom. I was surrounded by toilet stalls and there was a large, ugly creature in front of me. Taking in the look of the large beast along with the dimwitted look in its eye, I knew right away it was a troll. I had read all about them in my studies over the summer. _'What is a troll doing in a bathroom_ ' I thought to myself. ' _How odd'_.

Before my brain could decide what exactly was going on, I saw two familiar faces burst into the bathroom, wands high. The troll advanced on the boys, as Harry did his best to dodge it's large club. Ron decided to take over. He was obviously attempting to perform the Wingardium Leviosa charm but once again did the movements incorrectly. If only I could truly be there, to show him the correct movements. I tried screaming, but it was of no use. I was once again simply an onlooker to my vision. Soon the troll overpowered the boys, just before the troll's large club came crushing down onto Ron's skull, the vision was gone. I was once again standing in the abandoned corridor.

I quickly dried my tears from the earlier encounter with the boys, making my mind up that whether I was annoying them or not, I had to save the only two people I felt that I could truly call friends. I recognized the bathroom from my vision and headed there straight away. I had to quickly duck behind a portrait when I encountered Professor Quirrel along the way. Luckily he seemed to be in a hurry and did not notice me as I peered at him from my hiding spot. Once he was passed I quickly finished my journey and charged into the bathroom, where I knew the troll would be.

Once in the bathroom, I realized I may have been a bit hasty in my endeavor. I had not actually come up with a way to deal with the troll. Just when the troll spotted me and began to head my way, the door burst open as it had in my vision and in came my two friends. I knew before he did the steps Ron would take, and that they would not be successful. I was able to help him to correct his wand motions, successfully knocking the large monster unconscious. This was the first time that I was able to use my visions for good and reluctantly embraced the fact that they were real and I made up my mind to research and find as much as I could about these visions and whether they were normal in this new world I had found myself in. For all I knew, maybe everyone in this world was able to see the future before it happened.

The rest of term was filled with much excitement and adventure. Harry was able to find the stone he had been searching for, with my help of course. He defeated Voldemort for the first time, coming out pretty much unscathed, considering.

I had no further visions that year. Even with my endless research, I was not able to learn very much more about my random visions or how to control them. It seemed few witches or wizards possessed the gift of "seeing" as I determined my gift was called. Those who did were so few and far between that short of finding one to speak with, I felt that I could learn little more about them.

As my first year at Hogwarts came to a close, I was filled with both excitement and sadness. I had missed my parents terribly and could not wait to share every moment of my year with them. I was saddened though at the idea of leaving behind my two new friends. It had been the very first time in my life that I felt accepted amongst my peers. Upon later thought, I realized this very well could have been that I was finally amongst my kind. I was finally a part of the world I had meant to be a part of. I could not wait to see what my future in this world held.

A/N: What do you think? I am trying not to retell the parts of the story that we all already know, but instead Hermione's untold story. How do you feel about the overall flow of the story, given that so many parts are skimmed over. Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to your feedback? I answer every one so please take a moment to share your thoughts -B


End file.
